Falling backwards
by slctalbot
Summary: Set during the Mode softball game and her decision. This will be a multi-shot story. It is my first fanfic and I am not really a writer. Please Read and Review. This is totally Gio/Betty
1. Chapter 1

"Is she all right

"Is she all right?" was the want brought Betty back to reality and out of her fateful dream. Immediately two faces very prominent in the circle of people that were hovering above her, that of Henry her recent ex-boyfriend who just popped back into her live to propose and Gio the sandwich guy who she has had a love/hate/love friendship with over the last 5 months who wants to take her to Rome for their first date.

"I know what to do," Betty said as she looked up at these two men that she had feelings for.

"Ok, let's get her up and to the medics to check her out in case she has a concussion," said Joe Zee of the Elle baseball team.

"Here take my hand and let's get you off the field," Naomi Campbell let out as she extended her hand to Betty. She took it and slowly got up and put her hand to her head.

"Let me take you over to the medics Betty," Henry stated as he started to put his arms around her waist.

"No, No I can do it, Henry. Gio I am fine," She held out her other hand to stop Gio from taking Henry's place. "Plus the game is still going and they need both of you." Betty slowing made her way over to ambulance and makeshift medic tent behind the Elle dugout. Even though she had made her decision on what to do she was thankful for the time to sort out what she was going to say to both of them. Unfortunely she thought this isn't a full nine inning game and would be over sooner then she wanted it to be.

Just as the medics were telling her that she was ok to go and keep playing Claire Meade came over. "Betty are you alright dear?"

"Oh, yes Mrs. Meade. Nothing more than a little headache, they say that I am good to keep playing. Thank you for asking."

"First it is Claire, when not in the Meade building and secondly you are very special to this family."

Betty blushed, she had come to see Claire Meade as a role model and mentor, but to think that Claire Meade thought of her as someone special made her happy and embarrassed

"Speaking of your family, I needed to talk to Daniel and just noticed he isn't playing. His he sick or Daniel Jr. are they ok?" Betty stated as she started to get panicked. She couldn't fathom why Daniel wouldn't be here playing this was his second favorite event of the year and this year was especially important because it would be a great bonding experience for him and his son.

"Well Betty," Claire hesitated. "Daniel is no longer Editor-in-Chief of Mode."

"What?" Betty stated in a complete state of shock. "When, how, why? I just talked to him before the game and he didn't mention anything to me. I can't believe he didn't tell me. Why wouldn't he of …."

"Because he just found out from Wilhelmina before the game," Claire interrupted.

Betty stood there in silence for what seemed days, in reality it was only a few seconds.

What am I going to do now, Betty thought to her self. Why can't anything ever go like the way I plan them. Betty sighed.

Claire Meade looked at Betty and tried to read Betty's expression. She could tell that the turmoil on her face was not about Daniel or the possibility of her not having a job on Monday. She looked out on the field briefly and saw that nervous fellow, Henry see thought his name was and understood. Betty's turmoil was about love. Could Betty be in love with Daniel, the thought had never crossed her mind? Then Claire realized didn't she and Henry break-up, he moved to Tulsa or something. Maybe she wasn't in love with Daniel.

"Well I should get back to the game," Betty said in a monotone voice. Claire Meade just nodded and walked back to here spot on the Mode side of the dugout.

Betty was at a loss of what to do or say. All she knew was she needed more time. Luckily when she got back to the dugout Mode was back in the field and wouldn't have to be stuck in the dugout with Henry and Gio's eyes boring into her skin. Wilhelmina, however, was an excellent pitcher and before she knew Henry and Gio were running from the outfield, both of them looking directly at her the whole time.

"Suarez, my home girl, your up next, so represent," rapped Kenny from accounting. It was the first time that Betty could remember being excited that Kenny was talking to her. His pseudo gangster act really got on her nerves; expect right now she had an out. She quickly picked up a helmet and a bat as she exited the dugout closest to home plate as Henry and Gio entered the other end.

She stepped up to the plate and looked at the pitcher and remember how much she hated sports and having everyone look at her, she didn't like to disappoint people and she felt like she was about to that. She saw the pitcher wind up and the ball coming and then she closed her eyes and swung with all her might.

"Strike," yelled the umpire.

Crap

"It's alright just keep your eyes on the ball"

She didn't even have to look to know who was encouraging her.

Eyes on the ball. Eyes on the ball. You can do this, for Daniel.

Smack

I did it, I really did. Run, I have to run.

"Safe," was all Betty heard as she hit the first base bag. She then heard the roar of the crowd and two voices became very clear to her. Even though she had made it to First base, she didn't get off. Three strike out right in a row.

At least this keeps be away from them, she thought.

Only one more inning and then the moment of truth, the inning went quickly just as she knew it would. Mode had won 2-1 and everyone was out on the field to celebrate except Henry and Gio, who were standing by the dugout looking at Betty. Both of them had pained faces and looks of wanting to get this over with soon. Betty however was not willing to break any hearts anytime soon, if she help it. She tried to talk to everyone that she could and participate in the on field celebration. This proved more difficult then she wanted it to be, even though she was a fixture at Mode she hadn't made many friends and people there seemed to like it that way. After fifteen minutes everyone was making their way on the field and heading to Bungalow 8 for the celebratory party. Betty knew that she couldn't hold off any longer. She turned back to look at Henry and Gio and slowly walked over to where they were standing. It was time to tell them her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they saw Betty coming toward them they straighten up, puffed out their chests and took a step forward

As soon as they saw Betty coming toward them they straighten up, puffed out their chests and took a step forward. If she wasn't scared out of her mind she would have laughed at both of them. Neither of the men thought it was funny that they had mimicked each others moves. They glared at each other and before they realized it Betty was standing before them.

Gio looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, searching for something, anything that would tell him what her choice would be. However, when he looked into her eyes, he could nothing but resolution, but not about what.

Henry was sure of her choice, at least he thought he was sure; one month was not enough for her to fall in love with Gio. Rome was just a distraction to keep her mind off her one true love, him. She had loved him, but Henry had always feared that she had feelings for Gio during their time together. He had to stop thinking that way. She loved him!

"So B, what's it going to be, what do you know to do?" Gio asked putting on a sad imitation of his cocky smile.

"Well," stammered Betty.

"It's ok Betty, just tell us what you need to," Henry reassured her.

Betty just stood there and took a deep breath. She told them about the dream, well it was more of a revelation. She looked at Henry and told him about waking up in Tucson and being married to him. She recalled the trip to the dam that he planned and working on her article and then how when she walked into the bathroom how she was in Rome with Gio. At that moment she turned to Gio and related to him that part of the dream. She skipped the part about the kiss because she wanted to keep a stony composure until she finished. She related how Henry was suddenly their and they wanted her to make a choice.

"And then I jumped."

Henry was the first to speak, "Ok, Betty, what does that mean?"

"It means," Betty said with an attempt at a grin that turned out to more of a grimace, "that I need to talk to each of you alone."

Both men nodded at Betty in approval of not doing this in "public."

"I'll star with you, she stated as she grabbed Gio by the elbow and lead him to the bleachers behind the Elle dugout. Henry moved to the bleachers behind the Mode dugout hoping to eavesdrop on the conversation or at least catch a glimpse at either ones face to read any telling expressions.

Once Betty was sure that they were out of hearing range, she stopped suddenly and Gio, who she was dragging behind her, almost knocked her over.

"Sorry," Gio offered as Betty turned around to face him.

"No, it's my fault. Let's sit down." Betty slowly started to sit.

Gio thought that in that instant he saw something in her eyes, regret.

"I would prefer to stand," he bluntly stated to her.

"Oh, Ok," Betty shot back up to full height and looked him straight in the eye and lost her nerve. He had that affect on her sometimes.

"Look, Suarez, just say whatever it is you got to say."

Betty took another deep breath and let it out.

"Gio, I can't go to Rome with you."

Gio put a hand up as she was about to continue.

"That was all I needed," he coldly spat out as he walked right past her.

Betty stood there stunned before turning around and calling after him. But, it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

All Henry could see was Gio walk away and then he heard Betty call after him with sorrow in her voice

All Henry could see was Gio walk away and then he heard Betty call after him with sorrow in her voice. She picked me! He could tell in the way that Gio walked way that he was defeated. Henry made his way toward Betty, he was the happiest man in the world, and he would marry his princess and live happily ever after.

Betty turned back around, she would back Gio understand later, somehow. Now she had to talk to Henry. She started toward him as he was coming toward her with the biggest grin on his face. When they were within range Henry said, "Betty you are going to be so happy." He wrapped her in a big hug. Once he let her go Betty motioned to the bench. Henry sat down and Betty followed.

"Let's have a talk Henry," Betty stated flatly and with a serious note in her voice. Henry however didn't notice, he was on cloud nine.

"Whatever milady wants, milady gets."

Henry reached out and grabbed Betty's hands in his. She looked down at her hands in his and then up into his eyes.

"Oh Betty, Tucson is great and you get to write for a real magazine. We'll have a big wedding here in New York and go anywhere you want for a honeymoon."

Betty gave him a weak attempt at a smile. Again in Henry's blissful state he didn't notice that there was something behind that smile. He assumed that it was because she didn't like to hurt peoples feeling and she had hurt Gio.

"Plus Gio wasn't right for you. He was cocky and annoying remember."

Betty just nodded as she thought about those very words that she had used herself just months ago. She pulled her right hand out of Henry's grip and reached into her right pants pocket and pulled out the simple engagement ring that Henry had picked out. Henry went to grab the ring to put it on her finger, when Betty grabbed his hand with her left and put it palm up. She placed the ring in his hand made him roll his hand into a fist and looked down and sighed.

Before Henry had time to react Betty calmly said while looking down at her lap, "Henry, I can't marry you." Betty looked up into Henry's eyes after five seconds of silence. Henry's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

I don't understand. I love you and you love me! And you sent Gio away. I want to be with you and live happily after."

"Henry, you were the man of my dreams, my fantasy even. You made my palms sweaty and my heart race."

"You made me do the same," Henry interjected looking into her eyes searching for the problem was.

"But, this is reality, not fantasy, and even though it isn't perfect it can be pretty good." Betty smiled at that, remembering Gio and the night of her birthday that went all wrong but ended up being perfect.

"But Betty we can be happy," Henry tried to convince her.

"NO, we can't!" Betty blurted out. "Henry have you noticed that nothing was just easy and normal for us. I don't think that love should be that hard or stressful. Plus you want me to leave New York, my family and friends, and my job. I may not be a full time writer yet, but I have learned so much about running a magazine. I don't want to leave and I don't want you to move back. You need to be in Tucson with Nate and Charlie."

Henry was taken aback at how forceful Betty was in her decision. "Well Betty if this is what you then I'll go," Henry stated like a sullen teenager.

"Henry, I'll always love you and you will always have a piece of my heart," Betty said and meant it. She stood up and opened her arms to give him a final farewell hug. Henry followed her lead and gave her a hug filled with all the love he had for her and all the sadness of having to leave her.

"At least it wasn't because of Gio," he mumbled as they were breaking apart.

"Henry, because I care for you I want you to know something and not here it from someone like Kenny."

Henry eyed her wearily.

"Gio is part of the reason that I can't marry you. A small part but still an important."

"But I saw him sulk away."

"I told him I can't go to Rome with him and he walked away before I could tell him why or anything else," Betty related getting a little mad at him for his impatience.

"But he is cocky and annoying, what do see in him Betty."

"He is only cocky because he knows what he wants and he does tease me but it helps to push me to do new things. What you never saw was the times he was sweet and caring. Plus he is fun and sponteous and I like that about him," Betty riled up in his defense.

Henry had heard enough; he turned around and walked away from Betty. Before he got to far he turned around. "Your not the same Betty Suarez I fell in love with." This was meant to hurt Betty's feeling. However she just smiled at him. "Bye, Betty."

Betty was glad that she was different; she had learned and grown up in the last year and half. Thanks in part to one Gio Rossi now she just needed to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a hard time with this chapter, it went in a different direction then I planned. I hope you like it, so please read and review. The next couple of chapters should be up quickly.**

Betty sat down on the bench and looked onto the baseball field. A clean up crew had just arrived to take down the Elle/Mode decor. How she loved New York, looking at the skyline that she could see above the trees surrounding Central Park. She thought about how the last few days had swept her up in a whirlwind of emotions. Gio had been so good about taking things slow, he wanted to make sure Betty was ready for a relationship. Betty could tell that it was hard for him; he had been ready for a while. Every time they saw each other he mentioned date ideas but always casually and with a look in his eyes that said, I don't mean now but when you're ready.

She appreciated that look. She appreciated a lot about him that Henry and even her self at one point in time had thought to be annoying. The way he teased her, it was just to get her to notice him. The way he made her do things that were outside of her comfort zone, so she could grow as a person and as a writer. She always appreciated his smile.

Betty finally realized that it was getting late, she decided to walk the seven blocks back to Mode and drop off her uniform and call a taxi to take her back home to Queens. Betty slowly gathered up he stuff. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped her phone open to check the time and for messages. It was already 6:07, time was going by so fast since the game had ended at 4:30. She had 6 messages all from Hilda, she would talk to her when she got home, now was the time for quiet thoughts.

She headed towards the Meade building enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. One she would move into the city, once Hilda's shop was in full swing, she would search for a cute cheap little apartment to call her own. After two blocks she realized that she was starving, she hadn't eaten all day. She really wanted a chicken salad sandwich from Gio's deli. She stopped in her tracks. It was only four blocks out her way. She was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be there; he had talked about closing up shop for the game. Daniel had ordered food for the pre-game luncheon and the post game party. Gio had said that he could close down for the whole month when he went to Rome because of that order. Betty was sure that he was joking by the sly smile that he gave her. Betty was sure that Gio would go and check on the shop to make sure that everything was put away and cleaned properly. The chance to talk to Gio and explain things on top of her desire to eat made Betty change directions and head to Gio's.

Within 15 minutes she was standing in front of a giant smiling pickle, however she wasn't smiling, the lights were off and the sign said closed. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Betty stepped out of the taxi and looked at her quaint little house in Queens. She had been looking forward to getting home and to talk to Hilda the entire ride home. Now she wasn't sure that she could handle the 3rd degree from Hilda or her dad. As she walked in the door the house oddly silent.

"Dad, Hilda?" Betty called.

"Hi Aunt Betty," Justin called from the kitchen.

"Where is your mom and grandpa."

"Mom went out for a walk and grandpa is at the store."

"Did you guys eat already?" Betty asked moving to the kitchen.

"Yeah we did. We didn't know when you'd be home."

"Oh it's ok Justin. I'll just scourge something up," as she opened the fridge.

"There is some leftover Carne Asada in there."

"Oh, that sounds great, I'm starving," Betty smiled and started to pull out the leftovers out of the fridge.

"You seem to be happy, I heard on Fashion TV that Mode won the softball game," Justin stated as he eyed his aunt looking for a clue that would tell him why she was suddenly so happy. He had watched Betty since Henry showed up Thursday night; she looked like she literally had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Yeah we did," she replied not noticing the look that her nephew was giving her.

"Is that the only reason you're happy?"

"No," she calmly answered back.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you what Justin." Betty wasn't sure that she wanted to have this conservation with her teenage nephew.

"Let me spell it out. ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?" Justin asked pronounce every syablle clearly and loudly.

"No, I'm not," Betty mimicked back to Justin.

"Then are you going to Rome with Gio?" Justin became more serious.

"At this moment, no."

Justin gave her a surprised look.

"I want to go but Daniel got fired basically and I don't know if I have a job. So the timing is not right."

"I haven't heard about that. Oh, well, um, why didn't you tell Gio this? I'm sure if he really wanted you to go he would reschedule until this is all figured out."

"He sort walked away before I could."

"Well call him them."

"Justin this isn't something that you can explain in a phone conservation. Plus, he won't take my calls, I tried in the taxi and I can't leave that on a voicemail. He thinks I chose Henry and is probably really mad at me."

"No, Aunt Betty he's not mad, but he is probably heart broken," Justin stated matter-of-factly. "You should go to see him tomorrow and make him listen to you."

Betty stared at Justin; he had to grow up much faster than other boys his age. She truly loved her nephew and all his goofiness.

"I will Justin, that was my plan." Betty finished eating and headed up to her room.

"Hey Aunt Betty can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you get to met Naomi Campbell and what was she like?"

"Yes I did get to meet her and she was actually nice and she didn't assault anybody. Goodnight Justin.

Betty was emotionally exhausted. As she got ready for bed, even though it was only 8:00 pm, she knew that she had made the right decision. She was not completely over Henry that would take time Betty thought as she laid in bed. However, she was ready to have Gio help her get over Henry. Betty wanted him to the guy, her guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty awoke with a start and a pain in her arm

Betty awoke with a start and a pain in her arm.

"Betty wake up," Hilda screeched as she poked Betty's arm again.

Betty looked up into her sisters eyes ready to give her a lecture about how rude it was to poke someone until they woke-up. But, when she looked at Hilda it seemed as if hadn't slept and had been crying all night.

"Hilda, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I think I'm getting that cold again," Hilda said nonchalantly.

Betty put her hand on her sister's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you sure something else isn't bothering you?"

"Betty I'm fine, just a little bit under the weather. I'm more worried about you."

"So, you didn't talk to Justin when you got home?"

"No, why, what does Justin know that I don't?" Hilda asked incredibly. Hilda grabbed Betty's left hand, "Are you getting married?"

"No, I'm not, and I can't go to Rome right now."

"Can't," Hilda immediately picked up on the choice of the word. "What, why can't you to Rome?"

"I don't know if I have a job," Betty said sadly as she looked down at her hand which were playing with her little mermaid bed sheet.

"Wait," Hilda said excitedly waving her hands in the air. "Back up, why wouldn't you have a job? Did Daniel get fired finally?"

"Hilda, what do you mean finally," Betty shot back coming to Daniel's defense.

Hilda looked into Betty's eyes apagogically, "Well it's just that you know. Don't give me that look if it wasn't for you he would have been booted a long time ago."

Betty looks at Hilda and couldn't help to slightly agree with her on that. Betty had helped Daniel out a few times, well more like all the time. Of course that was not the point.

"So no more Henry?" asked Hilda.

Betty sighed, "No more Henry."

"So are you in love with Gio?"

"No," Betty rushed out the word. "But one day I could be."

Hilda smiled at her little sister. "What did he say when you told him about the job and not being able to go to Rome."

"Um well," Betty stuttered."

"You didn't tell him?"

"He didn't give me a chance," Betty said in her own defense. "All I got out was that I couldn't go to Rome and then he walked off. Stupid Gio," Betty mumbled that last part.

"Hey give the guy a break. He has waited patiently for Henry to leave before making a move and then when his time comes, Henry shows back up. I can see why he would be a little upset."

"I know Hilda, I'm more upset at myself for not running after him or doing something else, I don't know what though. But I am going down to the deli today and make him to listen and understand."

"Good," Hilda smiled at her little sister and how she was growing up into a smart woman.

"Hilda, thank you for always supporting me."

"Betty I just want you to be happy."

"I know and I want you to be happy too. Speaking of which how are things with Coach Diaz?"

Hilda hesitated and then put on a big smile. "Ok, I just want to take things slow, I don't want to make any rash decisions."

"Well good," Betty said giving her sister a hug before getting out of bed. "I better hurry and get ready if I'm going to get there before the lunch rush."

Hilda got up and moved to the door. "Good luck."

Betty smiled before Hilda shut the door.

It took Betty 20 minutes to decide what to wear. She picked the purple dress that she had worn in her dream. She figured that it was good luck. She got into the taxi that she had called and gave the all too familiar address. She couldn't remember being more nervous in her life. What if he didn't want to talk to her she thought. She figured that she would just say it whether he was listening or not. Or she would wrestle him to the ground until he listened. No, that wasn't a good idea; he would get the wrong impression and say something inappropriate. She giggled to herself, even though his comments embarrassed her and mad her blush they were funny.

As the cab pulled up to the familiar smiling pickle, Betty remembered calling the pickle bad, she couldn't think of anything to else to call it because it was kind of cute in a simple way. Betty paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the cab. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. She paused and looked in, thank god she thought, it was empty. On second thought maybe having an audience would be better, that way he couldn't yell at her. But then she thought that Gio didn't seem the type to yell. Betty opened the door and heard the familiar ding from the bell.

"I'll be right with you," came a familiar voice from the back. Unfortunely it was not the voice Betty wanted to hear.

"Ok," was all Betty could choke out.

Mario, Gio's cousin, recognized that voice in an instant. Since he started five weeks ago he had heard that voice nearly every week day. Immediately stopping what he was doing he walked out front.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Mario eyed Betty up and down trying to give her the evil eye that all Rossi women were excellent at giving. For him it made it look like he was trying to do a very hard math problem in his head. As he was looking at Betty his eyes wondered to her left hand and he noticed that there was no ring. Gio had told him that she had picked the Egg Salad character.

"Um, I'm looking, is he here?"

"No," Mario said coldly.

"Do you know where he I can find him?" Betty asked calmly.

"Yep." Mario replied cockily.

Betty sighed, "Are you going to tell me.

"Nah."

"Fine, I'll just sit here until he comes back." Betty moved to the nearest table and sat down.

"Suit yourself, you'll be there for a long while," Mario laughed.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked hesitantly.

"Well when you broke his heart he switched tickets and left for Rome on the first flight out this morning."

"What?"

"He left and won't be back for a month," explained Mario as if talking to a small child.

Betty couldn't speak, she just stared at Mario and it started to freak him out.

"You Ok?"

"NO," was the only thing that Betty mouth could form.

"You aren't getting married are you?" Mario deducted from the lack of a ring and the horrified expression on Betty's face.

Again all Betty could say was, "NO."

"Gio is passionate and headstrong and that makes him a little impulsive sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Do you need a drink?" It was the only thing that he could think to do.

Betty finally snapped out of the haze she was in. "No, I need to go home."

"I could call him for you or something."

As tempting as that was Betty knew that no phone call could properly convey what needed to be said.

"No, please don't," Betty said as she slowly got up from the table.

"Ok," Mario said sounding perplexed.

Betty headed to door and left. She took the bus back to Queens; she sat in the back in stunned silence. A month, a whole month with out Gio and him not knowing the truth. All she could think about was what if he met someone, like a trampy blonde.


End file.
